1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of educational toys.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
There presently exist many toys that snap together to form either a predetermined model shape or a shape coming from the mind of the child using the toy. Exemplary devices of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,780, 5,797,784, 5,486,127, and 5,653,621. These all help educate the child in many ways, largely in development of small motor skills. However there is a continuing quest for educational tools that develop a child""s higher mental skills.
The disclosed educational snap-together toy vehicle system is exemplified in this application as a set of cars and trucks. It is aimed at teaching children manipulation and organizational skills using vehicles as a motivating tool and using colors and shapes to teach manipulation and organization.
This toy system is an innovative, expandable and stylish product line consisting of modular transportation toys that allows any child to become an automotive designer. Simplistic representation of automotive product categories rendered in wood, provide the framework for this building system. Bearing an upscale image, futuristic automotive styling and the juxtaposition of traditional wood with modem polymers, the system pushes the design envelope while simultaneously evoking fond memories of the past creating a look that is decidedly xe2x80x9cfuture-retroxe2x80x9d.
While delivering on sophisticated design innovation, this toy system provides significant consumer benefits and added value by:
Encouraging and promoting creative thinking
Inviting fantasy play
Helping children recognize and group shapes and objects
Developing and honing motor skills
Allowing children to develop color matching and shape differentiation skills
Permitting children to be creative in three dimensions
Developing problem solving skills
Teaching children how things work (come apart/go together)
The disclosed exemplary system consists of three vehicles, a sports car, a sedan and a pick-up truck. The vehicles are broken down into four primary components: a main body, front clip, rear clip, and roof. Each vehicle shares the main body. The pieces are snapped together by means of a novel three-piece coupler system. This is the basis for the building system. The roof, front and rear clips are distinct on each vehicle and are interchangeable. By mixing and matching the vehicle components, any child can become an automotive designer.